1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel cell power generation refrigerating system intended to use output power from a fuel cell as operating power of a vapor-compression refrigerating machine and to use power from a commercial system according to necessity.
2. Description of the Background Art
Driving an inverter-drive air-conditioning outdoor unit by output power of a fuel cell (cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-5190 (1996)) and providing a battery or a fuel cell for supplementally supplying power to an inverter-drive air-conditioning outdoor unit driven by power from a commercial system (cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-201138) have conventionally been proposed.
The description of JP8-5190 is only directed to driving an inverter-drive air-conditioning outdoor unit by generated power of a fuel cell, and therefore, it is not possible to make effective use of the fuel cell when an air conditioner is stopping.
JP2001-201138 has an object to save power at the time of air-conditioning peak load and thus only describes a supplemental use of a fuel cell in case of request for power savings. Further, it does not at all mention the effective use throughout the year such as the time when air conditioning is stopping and an intermediate period, etc. Therefore, it is not possible to make effective use of the fuel cell.
A decentralized generator has conventionally been proposed, which has a generating set provided separately from an air conditioner. Therefore, a power system needs to be provided with a power board for connection with a generator and a power board for air conditioning separately, which increases the footprint and construction costs.